Within the read path of a magnetic recording system, bias current flow through a magnetoresistive (MR) head gives rise to direct current (DC) offsets of several hundred millivolts across the low noise amplifier (LNA) input. If this offset is not blocked, it will saturate the LNA and subsequent amplifying stages. Existing methods eliminate the offset by utilizing DC blocking capacitors located ahead of the LNA, often resulting in undesirable parasitic capacitance to ground and large capacitance values which are not amenable to integration. Alternatively, the offset may be compensated with common-gate or common-base input stages, wherein the effect of input offset is canceled with DC shifts in gate or base potential. Common control-electrode topologies, however, tend to produce higher noise figures than common-emitter configurations. In light of the foregoing deficiencies, there exists a need in the art for innovative LNA architectures.